This study will evaluate the effects of GM-CSF over a dose range on human monocyte/macrophage activation, as measured by monocyte/macrophage cytotoxicity, monocyte TNF release, interferon-gamma induction, monocyte IL-1 induction, monocyte DR and Fc expression, and interferonbeta2 mRNA induction in monocytes/macrophages and lymphocyte phenotypes. It will also determine the toxicity of GM-CSF administered to patients with cancer.